Beast Monsters
The Beast Monsters (怪物野獣 Kaibutsu Yajū) is a group of monsters when the villains can summoned them for attacking and eating people. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures a Bio Card appears, while people are released after to be eaten by the Beast Monsters. They look likes monstrous animals, with a huge dangerousness. Their dangerousness levels can reach up to 100 levels. Honejū The Honejūs (骨獣 Honejū): are the main monsters from Bones Pretty Cure! during the "Human Hunting Arc", it's called Bone Beast '''in English dub. To summons a Honejū, a villain must first stealing the soul of a victim and then infiltrate in a "Parasitic Jellyfish (寄生くらげ Kisei Kurage)" with a nearby animal, and then they shouts out "Eat them, Honejū!!!". Honejū emit cries "Honejū" "Eating humans!", but in English dub, they have a animal-like battle cry when they shouts. Appearence The Honejūs look like animals which carry with them an exoskeleton-like armor on the body and thus a skull-like helmet on the head. They had their black fur or black scales and odd eyes with a red eye in the left and a gold eye in the right. They have also long teeth that look like sabertooth tigers and thus long claws. Abilities and Powers Once the Honejū is summoned by a villain after stealing the soul of a victim and then infiltrate in a "Parasitic Jellyfish" with a nearby animal. They attacking and eating people by sucking them when a villain ordered it. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, their souls returned into the original bodies and a Bio Card appeared, while people are released after to be eaten by the Honejūs. Only the Wolf's Rain members can summoned the Honejūs by using the Parasitic Jellyfish. List of Honejū Kyodaijū The '''Kyodaijūs (巨大獣 Kyodaijū): are the main monsters from Bones Pretty Cure! during the "Beast Emperors Arc", it's called '''Giant Beast '''in English dub. To summons a Kyodaijū, Suou / Darker Suou must using a special collar called "Titan Necklace (タイタン ネックレス Taitan Nekkuresu)" with a nearby animal and transform it into a Kyodaijū, and then she shouts out "Kill them, Kyodaijū!!!". The Kyodaijū emit cries "Kyodaijū" "Killng humans!", but in English dub, they have a animal-like battle cry when they shouts. Appearence The Kyodaijūs look like giant animals who measures over 15 meters high. They had their various and messy fur or spiky scales and gold eyes. They wearing a special collar the Titan Necklace in the neck (can broken it). They have also long teeth that look like sabertooth tigers and thus long claws. Abilities and Powers Once the Kyodaijū is summoned by Suou / Darker Suou after using the Titan Necklace with a nearby animal. They attacking and eating people by sucking them and catching them when she ordered it. If the Titan Necklace is destroyed by the Pretty Cures, a Bio Card appeared, while people are released after to be eaten by the Kyodaijūs. Only Suou / Darker Suou can summoned the Kyodaijūs by using the Titan Necklace. List of Kyodaijū Trivia ・ This is the first main monster group with an animal theme. ・ The Honejū is similar of the Chimera Anima from Tokyo Mew Mew, due the same summon by villains. ・ The Honejū from the episode 7 is the only have possesed an animal doll. ・ Honejū is the only to using with the "Parasitic Jellyfish" and take an human soul to summoned. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Monsters Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Villains